Spongebob Gets Bitten by the Mature Bug
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Spongebob becomes mature and now wants to do none of the stuff he usually does.
1. Chapter 1

One day Spongebob was walking out of his house, just minding his own business, when all of a sudden, a gray thing came zooming in from the sky and hit him on the back of the head.

"Spongebob!" Patrick shouted after he saw the accident.

Patrick than ran out of his rock house to help his friend. Patrick than called 911 on his shell phone and an ambulance came instantly. The paramedics came out of the ambulance and put Spongebob in it.

**At The Hospital**

Spongebob was in a hospital bed still unconscious.

"What's wrong with him, doc?" Patrick asked the doctor.

"It appears that your friend has been bitten by the mature bug." the doctor answered. "But if it had been a sea mature bug, which is much smaller than a land one, he wouldn't have to be in here." he continued.

"What's gonna happen to him?" asked Patrick.

"What do you think? He's going to become mature." the doctor answered.

"Mature? What's that mean?" asked Patrick.

"It means grown up." the doctor answered.

"No! I don't want Spongebob to be grown up." Patrick whined.

"It's ok." the doctor said. "If I just give him this shot, he'll only be 2% more mature." he continued as he held up a needle.

The doctor than looked at Spongebob's medical record.

"Oh-no!" the doctor shouted.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"It appears your friend has a rare blood type, SB negative." the doctor answered.

"So?" Patrick asked.

"Someone with blood type SB negative cannot get this shot or else, there will be consequences." the doctor answered. "You're just gonna have to take him home, and hope for the best." he said as him and Patrick looked at Spongebob.


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob was than on his armchair, still in an coma. Patrick had stayed there all day waiting for Spongebob to get out of his coma, but he didn't until 1 o'clock.

"What are you doing here, Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"I just didn't want to leave you here alone while you were unconscious." Patrick answered.

"Oh, thanks." Spongebob thanked.

"Your welcome." Patrick replied. "So, now that you've woken up, would you like to go jellyfishing?" he asked.

"Actually, no." Spongebob answered.

"What?" Patrick asked in shock.

"I don't want to go jellyfishing." Spongebob answered. "I feel like something else would be less childish and more productive."

"You mean like, bubble blowing?" Patrick asked nervously.

"No, more like finishing applying for my life insurance policy or maybe continuing working on my 401K." Spongebob answered.

"What are those?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob was about to answer, but then his watch made a ringing sound.

"They are things that will have to wait, because it's time for work." answered Spongebob. "Work always comes second, what comes first is always family." he said.

"Are those real words?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob then put on his work hat.

"Hhm, my hat feels a little weird." Spongebob said before he walked out the door.

"Oh-no!" Patrick shouted. "He's...matured." he said when the camera was close up on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab making Krabby Patties. But instead of a smile on his face like he usually has, he had a frown on his face.

"Spongebob, I have an order for three Krabby Patties and three Kelp Fries." Squidward told Spongebob.

"Ok Squidward, I'll get right on it." Spongebob said before his frown got lower. Spongebob did absolutely nothing for 5 minutes, which was the amount of time between when Squidward gave him the customer's order and Mr. Krabs came into the kitchen.

"Spongebob, what's the holdup?" Mr. Krabs asked. "You're gonna have to start working if you want to get those Krabby Patties made." he said.

"Well that's just the thing Mr. Krabs, I don't want to get these Krabby Patties done." said Spongebob as Mr. Krabs started walking back to his office.

"Wait, what did you say" Mr. Krabs asked as he opened the door to his office.

"I don't care if these Krabby Patties get done." answered Spongebob.

"But, how can this be?" Mr. Krabs.

"It's not that I don't enjoy this job, which I don't, but I have a snail to feed and many bills." Spongebob explained. "Also, who knows when I might have kids?" he asked.

"What does that matter?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I need a job where I make enough money to pay for those previously mentioned expenses." Spongebob answered.

"Whawha?" said Mr. Krabs with a very confused face. "Where is all this coming from?" he asked with the same face.

"It's not coming from anywhere." Spongebob answered as he took off his hat and handed it and his spatula to Mr. Krabs.

"You're...quitting!"Mr. Krabs said in shock.

"No, don't think of it as quitting, think of it as leaving to pursue a higher-paying career." Spongebob explained.

"But, but..." Mr. Krabs said as he cried.

"Well, good bye." Spongebob said as he walked out of the kitchen and Mr. Krabs still cried.

"Spongebob's...leaving!" Squidward yelled in happiness before starting to dance as balloons and confetti rained down.

"And as for you!" Spongebob yelled at Squidward as he pointed at him. "All these years I've just been doing what he or she would naturally do when they are as happy as I was." he continued. "Do I get extremely unnecessarily angry when you're happy about me leaving you alone?" he asked.

"Well, no." answered Squidward. "But when you do it, it annoys me." he said.

"But that is not my fault. The only reason I annoy you is because I have a squeaky voice and I can't control what my voice sounds like. Spongebob explained.

"Well gee, you've really made me feel like a jerk." Squidward said.

"Yes, you should think about that if the new fry cook annoys you too." Spongebob suggested before he left the Krusty Krab.

"What got into him?" asked Squidward.

"I have no idea." Mr. Krabs answered.

"I do." Mr. Krabs and Squidward heard someone say.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward looked over to where the voice came from and saw Patrick in a grey coat and matching hat. Patrick turned around and he had 5 o'clock shadow and a half-empty glass bottle in his left hand.

"Spongebob has matured." Patrick explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"He got in a horrible accident, and now he's mature." answered Patrick.

"Is that why he left the Krusty Krab?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Yes." Patrick answered. "I expected it earlier today when he said his work hat felt weird." he explained. "How's about we see what he's going to do in the next chapter?" he asked.

Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Squidward watched Spongebob walk back home for a few seconds as he avoided the boats on the road with great confidence.

"That clearly means he's going to take his boating test and pass." explained Patrick.

"Are you sure you haven't matured, Patrick?" Squidward asked.

"No." answered Patrick. "No wait, yes." he corrected.

"Oh, did you get confused and thought I said 'Have you matured?'?" Squidward asked.

"No, I just usually get the right answer and the wrong answer mixed up when I have to answer an 'Are you sure?' question." Patrick answered.

"Does that happen when you're asked a 'Do you mind?' question?" asked Squidward.

"No, I always know whether to say 'Pickle' or 'Orange Juice'." Patrick answered.

There was another silent moment and Mr. Krabs and Squidward looked at each other again.

"Well he definitly hasn't gotten smarter, that's for sure." said Squidward.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

Spongebob was on another boating test and did fine through the whole thing, ad actually passed. This made Mrs. Puff paralyzed with shock.

"Uhhm, Mrs. Puff." Spongebob said.

Mrs. Puff was then no longer paralyzed.

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Puff asked.

"It's just basically Mario Kart with a few extra rules." answered Spongebob.

"Well...then...ok, go inside and get your picture taken for your license." Mrs. Puff said still shocked.

Spongebob then excited the boat and went inside the school.

"This has got to be a dream, this cannot possibly be happening." said Mrs. Puff.

"Oh, but it is." said a voice.

It was then revealed that Patrick was leaning up against the school and that he was the voice. He then gave some ridicules mumbo jumbo about Spongebob being mature that would've been way more understandable, therefore interesting if this were on the show.


End file.
